ιηтєηcισηєѕ σcυℓтαѕ
by Le Sofia
Summary: Cuando pensaron que salir con chicas normales para obtener publicidad, nunca se les ocurrió que en el camino pudieran encontrar el amor.Ellos son cantantes, ellas chicas normales. Naruhina.Sasusaku.Shikatema.Nejiten Universo Alternativo


**Aviso:**

El fic es mío aunque en lo pondrán encontrar a nombre de Acid Black Cherry D: Somos la misma persona! :D! yey! xD!

**Notas:**

Este es un mundo alternativo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de el gran Masashi Kishimoto-san (aunque en un futuro lejano itachi y Deidara serán míos owoU)

**Notas del capítulo:**

...supongo que nada ^-^U

Si no...después les digo nOn

* * *

El plan

Era una mañana tranquila...los pájaros volaban en el cielo azul, el aire fresco se podía percibir y el gran astro sol despertaba a los mortales con su resplandor.

Mientras en otro lado, en una mansión...

- ¡CHICOS! Despierten, son las 7 de la mañana. A levantarse dormilones, tengo una gran terrible noticia para ustedes.-gritó un muy alterado Kakashi mientras zarandeaba a un rubio, un inexpresivo, un Uchiha y un dormilón.

- Bah, Kakashi-sensei...son las 7 y no tenemos nada que hacer más tarde. No tenemos ninguna entrevista ni nada parecido así que dejenme dormir.-dijo Naruto medio dormido intentando taparse con sus sábanas y seguir durmiendo.

- Pero chicos, tengo una TERRIBLE noticia y es sobre ustedes.-gritó Kakashi mientras cogía a Naruto y lo tiraba de su cama.

- Ne...¿Quién diablos hace mucho ruido? ah, eres tu Kakashi-sensei. ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?.-preguntó Shikamaru intentando no dormirse...de nuevo.

- ¡Es algo muy importante! ¡Están perdiendo fama! Ahora el primer lugar de los 5 mejores artistas no son ustedes, son "ΛΚΛƬƧЦΚI", luego estan "ѕαηηιη" y después ustedes.-dijo el peliplateado.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeee? ¡¡Estoy perdiendo fama!! ¡No puede ser! Mi estúpido hermano mayor me está ganando, no puedo permitir eso - dijo Sasuke, despertando de golpe, haciendo que se cayera de la cama-

- hm...Estamos perdiendo fama...ajam...entiendo.-dijo Neji, realmente no entendía la gravedad de la situación.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos Kakashi-sensei? El futuro rey del Pop no puede estar 3° lugar.- dijo muy desesperado el ojiazul.

- em...no lo sé. Supuse que ustedes me lo dirían Jeje .Pregúntale a Neji o a Shikamaru.-respondió Kakashi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡NEJI! ¡FLOJO! ¿Qué haremos?.-preguntó el rubio.

-...ni idea...-respondieron ambos simultáneamente.

Después de 5 minutos de silencio...

- Tengo una idea, mi gran cerebro tuvo una gran idea-dijo el Uzumaki.

- Hmp, por fin. Ya era hora que tuvieras aunque sea una en la vida.-dijo el Uchiha.

- Sasuke teme -

- Naruto dobe -

- Teme -

- Dobe-

- Teme -

- Dobe-

- ¡Ya paren! Naruto, di lo que tengas que decir y más vale que sea una buena idea.-gritó Neji.

- ¡Es más que buena! "Sannin" están teniendo más "publicidad" y más éxito debido a que Jiraiya y Tsunade estan saliendo mientras que Orochimaru intenta separarlos,no?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza- Por lo tanto salen más en la TV y así tienen publicidad gratis. Si nosotros hicieramos eso pero salimos con chicas normales que trabajan y estudian en la universidad nosotros tendríamos muchas probabilidades de tener más público.-dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

- OMG! ¿Naruto realmente tu pensaste eso? La idea está ultra-re buena - preguntó muy intrigado Kakashi-sensei.

- em...sí.-respondió el Uzumaki.

- Tengo que admitirlo, esta buena - dijo Neji, sin alguna expresión de asombro-

- Vale, está bien- dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

- Todo para ganarle a mi hermano -dijo Sasuke tragándose su orgullo-

- ¡Qué bien que todos estuvieran de acuerdo! Ahora...¡plan en acción! A buscar chicas normales.-gritó Kakashi muy feliz.

- Pero...Kakashi-sensei...yo ya tengo a alguien..- dijo Sasuke.- Es Karin.

- hm...¿y qué pasaría si la engañas y sales con otra? ¿No crees que tendríamos más publicidad?.-preguntó con cara malvada el representante de 2SN (n/a: las iniciales de los chicos son N (naruto, neji) y S (sasuke, shikamaru) y abreviando sería 2SN, se pronuncia algo como to scene)

- Sería mucho mejor...-dijo saliendo junto a los otros chicos y cerrando la puerta-

_Esto será muy divertido... _

_

* * *

_Notas finales del capítulo :

Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Reviews?

ne...bye bye~~


End file.
